Be careful what you wish for
by Sweet Little Pirana
Summary: Luxord learns to be more careful about what he screams. XigLux and hinted Zemyx rated for safety


**Be careful what you wish for.**

" Lux listen,… "

"No 'lux listen'! I'm sick of it Xigbar! SICK!"

Xigbar was worried, big time. Luxord almost never dropped his pokerface. And when he did that it was always when Xigbar was around. But never before had Luxord shown emotion like this.

'Luxord, I think that you're overreacting.'

"I'm NOT overreacting! You… ugh! It's simply all your fault you perverted sexmaniac!"

"… Sexmaniac?"

"Yes! And it looks like it that that the only thing is you REALLY care about! And I've had enough of it!"

"Lux…"

"Don't 'Lux' me, don't you DARE to 'Lux' me! Sometimes I think that I'm noting more then a sextoy for you and I've had it! So Xigbar, do me a favour AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Xigbar didn't say a thing in return. He teleported out as fast as possible. He ended up in his room and fell on his bed. He had never seen Luxord pissed of like this. And the reason why was simply ridiculous. Xigbar DID love Luxord.

In his opinion Luxord just had one of his depressing 'we-can't-feel' periods. Although this time it was way worse then ever. All the other times the gambler just moped a bit. Xigbar always managed to cheer him up pretty quickly. But this time he wasn't even sure if there was something left to cheer up.

His train of thoughts was stopped when he heard somebody knocking on his door.

"It's open."

Xigbar watched Zexion enter the room. Zexion was before the heart losing incident one of his best friends. Although the gunner found himself wishing that it was Luxord who entered the room.

'I heard Luxord scream.'

"Yeah… Big fight. He thinking that I'm using him, blablabla…. You know Zexion…sometimes I envy you and Demyx."

"And why's that?"

"Because you don't have to worry about a possessive, overreacting, tea obsessed Brit."

"You've never seen Demyx when 'puppy' is around…Or when somebody, meaning Axel or Roxas, steals his cookies or his food."

"I've seen Demyx when somebody tried to hurt you…. Man I still thank Kingdom Hearts that I survived THAT day."

Zexion smirked. "Yes, sometimes he doesn't act like the cute pussy Demdem we all know."

"Yeah…."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do about what?"

Zexion rolled his eyes 'About Luxord."

"I'm going to do exactly what Luxord told me to do."

"And that is?"

"I'm going to leave him alone."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The first days Luxord didn't mind it that he didn't saw Xigbar. He started to worry when 3 days after their fight he saw Xigbar. The gunner just looked at him and then simply teleported away. The most worrisome thing was that sad look on Xigbar his face.

The next day the gunner ignored him. It went on the day after that.

Luxord started musing to himself.

"I so don't care that he ignores me."

'_Yes you do.'_

"Who are you?!"

'_You can say that I'm your subconscious.'_

"Why are you talking to me?"

'_To show you how much you need Xigbar.' _

"Well I don't need him so leave me alone."

'_But you do need him.'_

"No I don't."

'_You do.'_

"I don't."

'_You do.'_

"I don't!"

'_But you do! Without him you go crazy!'_

"Prove it."

'_Isn't it proof enough that you are talking to yourself for more then half an hour?'_

Luxord stood still.

"…I need to talk to Xigbar…"

'_It's about time you decided that.'_

"…When I'm ready for that."

'_Dear lord,.. That means it's going to last at least another few days.'_

"Shut up."

'_You're the boss.'_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was now a week after the fight. Luxord still hadn't talked to Xigbar and the gunner was beginning to fear the worst. He walked past Luxord his bedroom.

And he didn't do it to see how things were with Luxord. Nope. He did it 'cause he was walking to his own bedroom. And this was the shortest way. So no reason at all… Honestly.

Just when he passed the door it flung open and a pair of strong arms pulled him inside.

"What the?"

"Don't say it. Don't even chuckle."

Xigbar rolled his eyes and snickered while Luxord was fumbling on his belt.

"Missed me that much?" He was silenced by a kiss.

"I thought I told you to shut up?"

"I'm second in command. You can't boss me around." Said with a smile.

"Fuck you."

"You are making work off that I see. I thought I was the sexmaniac."

The kissing stopped. Xigbar stared in the eye off an annoyed Brit.

"Do you want to get laid or not?"

"… Is that a trick question?"

"No."

"In that case yes."

"Fine so shut up and undress. NOW."

Xigbar grinned and obeyed Luxord his command.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"What is that mysterious moaning sound?"

"I don't know superior." Zexion bit on the inside of his cheek. He was more then a minute away from laughing his face off. He wasn't able to look Xemnas straight in the face. Not after Xigbar had told him about Mansex and the self-proclaimed 'anagram-king'.

"Maybe it has to do with this Mansex person… it's probably coincidence but if you jumble the letters you get Xemnas. Strange isn't it?"

"Yes superior." _'I will not laugh, I will not laugh, I will not laugh,…'_

Xemnas stopped walking.

"The moaning apparently comes from Luxord his room."

Before Zexion could do something the room was opened.

"HOLY SHIT! What in the name Kingdom hearts…" a hand for his mouth stopped him from finishing his sentence.

"Sir… Maybe it's best that we'll leave those two alone for a while."

Zexion pushed the door close and teleported away.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Xigbar and Luxord hadn't noticed the two. They had other things on their mind.

"So…"Luxord whispered, "Cosmo was right…"

A sweet-faced Xigbar looked up.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"The fact that make-up sex the best sex is. I always wanted to try it out."

"Well now you've got your prove." Smirked the gunner.

"Let's fight more often."

"Deal"

'Owari' 

_AN: R&R please._


End file.
